Strange Times
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: Harry was pushed through the Veil and ends up smack in the middle of Mission City during the battle over the cube. Afterwards he joins NEST. AU. After Final Battle screw the Epilogue and during the First Transformer movie. SLASH BEING RE WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight: Damn plot bunny bugged me forever. Don't really have a suitable summary for this one. **

**Otaku: I ** **it.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter or Transformers I wouldn't be writing this I would be taking a money bath in a solid gold hot tub damn it. –pouts-**

**Summary: Harry was pushed through the Veil and ends up smack in the middle of Mission City during the battle over the cube. Afterwards he joins NEST. AU. After Final Battle screw the Epilogue and during the First Transformer movie. Mech/Mech Human/Mech Man/man. Michaela didn't go with Sam to get the glasses Miles did. SLASH**

**_-LINE BREAK__**

**Chapter 1**

"**Shit!**" He screamed as he dodged another missile. "Shit! Shit! Double Shit! Shit! **S-s-s-h-h-h-i-i-it! Merlin's fuzzy blue balls!**"

Harry swore again as he dodged two giant robots fighting. "Morgana's glorious tits, where the bloody hell am I?"

The twenty-seven year old wizard shouted again, pissed as he dove behind a group of military men. All who were busy at the moment, firing at what looked like a flying giant Dorito. _'Great I'll never look at Doritos the same way again.'_

"Holy fuckin' Merlin, I swear if I survive this, I'm kicking Weasley's bloody arse to France and back." Harry swore, cursing the fact that he lost his wand when he landed in this Merlin-be-damned place as he leaned back against the upturned car-turned shield. Turning to the soldier next to him, who he noticed absently was hot, he remarked with surprising calmness. "You know," He started. "My day started out normal."

"Doesn't it always." The African American soldier replied, handing him a very large gun. "Just point and shoot at the ones with red eyes."

" 'Kay." He took aim and fired with more accuracy then he expected. "Really. My day really did... until I went to work to study the Veil as was my department's assignment- when my, now ex, best friend decides that since," Harry told the mans as he shot at the flying robot, or Dorito as he called it in his head. "I didn't want to marry his sister that I deserved to die. I told him why I didn't want to marry Ginny. 1. I'm gay, and 2." -He shot at again Dorito- "She's a manipulative bitch who tried to use a love potion on me! But no, he thought it's because I'm Dark or some bullshit like that, (I really wasn't paying attention) and pushed me into a damned ancient magical relic of Death! Really who does that?" The Wizard seemed more indignant over the fact that he was pushed into the Veil, rather than being pushed by his 'best friend.'

"Why the hell are ya telling me this now? When we're being shot at?" The man asked, wondering if the stranger was just a wee bit mad. "And what the fuck do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you this **because **I've been shot at, nearly blown up and almost squished by 50 foot tall robots!" Harry shouted over the gunfire before they both ducked down to reload. Catching a magazine from the soldier, Harry continued. "And I don't give a damn about the Secrecy Act since it's apparent that I'm not in my dimension. How I know this? Because in my world, I know for a fact there aren't giant robots running rapid! Plus I think that last explosion knocked what little screws I had loose."

"Ya think?" Was his response as the other chuckled, "So you're telling me your best friend pushed you through a-what did ya call it?" – "Damned ancient magical relic of Death." - "Yeah, a relic of Death that sent ya to another dimension because you're gay and didn't marry his sister?"

"Pretty much," Harry retorted.

"Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Harry Bloody Potter, Man-who-lived, Dark-Lord-Slayer, 27 English man, ex-wizard, former CMW and CO of the Unspeakables, etc." He bowed mockingly. "At your service, mate."

"Wizard?"

"Ex-wizard, seems I lost my wand when dodging Mr. Doritos' missiles and without it I can't do any offensive or defensive magic. Though I can still heal."

"Sucks ta be you."

"Don't I know it? And you are?"

"Sargent Robert Epps, call me Epps. U.S. Marine."

"Nice to meet you Epps, call me Harry."

"Also, Mr. Dorito? Really? That dude's Starscream."

"Stars cream? Really? Who the hell names their kid _that_?"

"Touché'."

"Personally I like Mr. Dorito better."

"Why?"

"He looks like a flying chip. A crazy high pitched flying Dorito chip!"

A missile whizzed past Harry's head causing Harry to shout as it blew up. "With a missile fetish!"

A barrage of gunfire struck right where Harry's head had been seconds before. The Wizard paused before he turned to a laughing Epps and asked innocently, with a mischievous look in his emerald eyes, "Do you think he heard me?"

**_-LINE BREAK-_**

**Midnight: Yes, Harry he did.**

**Otaku: I think so too... though I don't think he'd miss.**

**Midnight: What did you think? Good? Bad? Don't Care? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight: Thank you all for your reviews! I love you guys! –Hands out Ratchet plushies to reviewers and readers and fake cries. I feel so loved! Okay drama aside, Hehehe, here is the next chapter of Strange Times. Hehehe –evil grin-**

**Otaku: Midnight. I think you're a little touched in the head. -She giggled childishly- In a good way, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Midnight: Also part of my Inspiration for this is watching way too much of RedVsBlue and listening to insane music by Nightcore.**

**Otaku: I like Hollywood Undead. **

_**-Watch the Wrench-**_

**Chapter 2: Guardian Hatchet **

_-After Battle-_

"Well, I'm bloody glad that's over." Harry cheered, handing the gun back to Epps before skipping off.

"Hey! Where ya going?" Epps shouted, confused.

Harry rolled his eyes. "To find my bloody damned wand of course." He replied, searching through a pile of rubble near where he thought he landed.

"Okay?" Epps scratched the top of his head watching the most likely insane wizard shift through rubble, before turning to Will who had walked up during the conversation.

"Who's that?" Will asked raising an eyebrow at the cursing Brit that they were currently watching, slightly amused.

"Long story." Epps sighed, shaking his head as he was glomped by a very cheerful Harry who screamed into his ear in excitement as he waved a very charred polished stick. "Look Epps! I found my wand." Harry waved it, sending a trickle of magic through it causing a few sparks, before the wand turned to ash and a bright red tail feather floated toward the ground slowly; as if mocking the stunned wizard- "Oh, Come the FUCK ON! I survived being attacked by a manic flying chip only to have my bloody fucking wand to turn ta ash? Just Great! Just bloody great!"

"There, there." Epps consoled, patting the pissed-off-close-to-crying-in-frustration wizard on the shoulder and allowing the man to continue clinging to him. "It will be alright."

"Not helping, Epps." Harry growled, mock-glaring at him. "Now I can't perform any magic except for what I told you!"

"Well, look on the bright side-" Epps began only to be interrupted by Harry, who started shaking him by the collar while Will watched amused as he growled, "What Bright side? I'm practically defenseless, in a dimension not my own with bloody giant robots having death matches with no bloody Merlin-be-damned wand, or a way home, and you want me to look on the BRIGHT SIDE?"

"Right, silly me." Epps replied sheepishly as Harry fumed and Will sweat dropped. "Never mind."

Will coughed, trying not to laugh at the pair and interrupting their bickering with a raised eyebrow. "Mind introducing us, Epps?"

"Oh, sorry." Epps chuckled nervously. "Will this is-"

Again, Harry interrupted him earning a glare from Epps which he ignored. "Harry Potter, Ex-wizard, dimensional traveler, former CMO and CO of the Unspeakables, at your service, mate."

"Major Will Lenox." Will said shaking his hand before asking. "Wizard?"

"Ex-wizard." Harry corrected absently, picking up the feather. "As you can see-" He waved at the pile of ash that had once been his wand before putting the feather in the bottomless pouch clipped to his belt. "Since my wands' destroyed, I can only do what limited wandless magic I know, which by the way, is mostly healing, a few house hold charms, brew potions, and change into my animagus form." Harry paused, before he started banging his head against a crumbling wall cursing his stupidity quite loudly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Epps asked worried the wizard had lost the rest of his marbles as Will watched confused.

"I just remembered." He moaned in pain. "I could have transformed into my animagus form and toasted that damn flying doritos chip!" Harry shouted, cursing his stupidity and himself for panicking. "Or I could just have thrown fireballs at him, but I was pissed and forgot!"

"I'm sorry, I'm having trouble believing you here." Will interrupted shaking his head. "Are you saying you can do magic and transform into something that throws fire? Are you insane?"

"Not sure about the insanity but the rest is quite true." Harry replied, personality doing a complete 180.

"Magic doesn't exist." Will stated firmly.

"Well, you're right but you're also wrong, Willy boy." Harry replied smirking at the look on Will's face at the nickname and ignoring Epps snicker. "As I stated earlier, I am not from this dimension, therefore with the exception of me, magic doesn't exist in this dimension. In mine, it runs rampant much like these robots do in this one. I know this isn't my world because the tech is far more advanced and there are no alien robots. Understand?"

"**No.**" Will growled out. "I don't."

Harry sighed before taking the major's bleeding arm and placing his hand over the deep cut, a bluish-green light surrounding it and the wound; healing it in no time with no scar to show. "Believe me now?"

Will just stared at him stunned as Epps spoke up chuckling. "Yeah Harry, we do. Now you said you could have turned into something that could have torched the Dorit- Starscream?" He coughed at his almost blunder.

Harry explained to the two Marines what an animagus was before giving them a teeth filled grin/ "There's a reason my subordinates called me Flamethrower." After he said that, Harry formed a large ball of fire in his hand before extinguishing it.

"Wow." Epps breathed in awe before turning to a now slightly pale General, looking at his team leader with the largest puppy dog eyes Harry had ever seen. "So... can we keep him?"

_-Time Skip-_

After Epps had won the battle of wills, and the initial interrogation with Keller, Harry was now a part of N.E.S.T. as the human CMO, since he also had muggle medical training as while, and was sent to meet the Autobots and the two civilians at the N.E.S.T. Base in Nevada.

The Autobots, minus Jazz who was recovering in the med bay, stared the strange new human who radiated power unlike the others they met. He was the newest member of the human N.E.S.T. Team. The male wasn't overly tall, only coming to Epps' shoulder, slender, feminine with the muscle build of a runner, and he didn't wear a uniform unlike the rest of the adults. He wore a sleeve-less black, floor length, leather trench coat over a tight dark green wife beater, black leather pants with a white belt that had a white pouch, with a red cross on the front of it, clipped to it, white boots, white fingerless gloves and rectangle wire-rimmed glasses. He had long black hair tied back into a high pony tail braid, beautiful elfin features, snow white skin, and cunning emerald greens eyes.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, ex-wizard, dimensional traveler, former CMW and CO of the Unspeakables, and new human CMO for the N.E.S.T. team. Nice to meet you." Harry waved cheerfully up at the robots.

"Magic doesn't exist." Ironhide stated.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, suddenly reminded of Will. He closed green eyes, concentrating slightly as his form literally melted. His face elongating and body shifting to grow bigger. A few seconds later, a twenty foot long black dragon with a dark emerald green belly was staring at them. The dragon had huge leather wings, razor sharp black talons, long black horns that curled back over his head, large fangs that were spread into a sharkish grin, behind him whipped a long spiked tail while sly green eyes gazed at them. With a pop, the dragon disappeared and Harry stood grinning up at the stunned Autobots. "Any other questions?"

"Could you tell us about yourself and what you meant by CMW?" Optimus asked, still a bit dazed at the impromptu example.

"Sure." Harry replied as he began explaining about his dimension and the war he fought in. When he was done, he said. "I was the Chief Medical Wizard of the Unspeakables as well as Commanding Officer of the Unspeakables. My team used to call me Flamethrower and Bonesetter because of my bedside manner and other things."

Harry chuckled as he remembered some of his more unruly patients. "Though I wouldn't be like that if they stopped being idiots and stayed out of my med bay."

Ratchet gazed down at the interesting human, smirking as he picked up the Wizard, placing him in his hand, before bringing him up to his face, optics gleaming. "Hello little human, I am Ratchet, the Autobot CMO. How about I show you to the med bay?"

"Nice ta meet you, Ratchet." Harry grinned, an unholy gleam in his eyes. "Please do. Maybe we can trade a few tips on the way."

"That sounds doable." Ratchet replied, placing Harry on his shoulder before turning to Optimus. "I will take up Guardianship of him Optimus."

As he walked off with the grinning wizard, Ratchet called over his shoulder. "Oh. And all personal will report to the med bay for checkups in 1 hour." With a grinning Harry adding a cheerfull, "That's an order, men."

And thus, the unnatural meeting of medics happened between Bonesetter and Hatchet, spelling out doom for all who dared enter the med bay. Autobots and humans alike shuddered.

"I suddenly feel very afraid." Sam said from his spot on Bee's shoulder as the Scout nodded his head in agreement.

"You should, kid, you should." Epps intoned grimly. "Medics are an evil far worse than even Megatron."

The others nodded, knowing the truth, as Optimus shuddered with a faint, "Primus save us all."

_**-HEHEHE be afraid be very afraid-**_

**Midnight: O dear lord what have I unleashed on the unsuspecting universe?**

**Otaku: An evil that should never have met. Evil. Evil. Evil. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight: Sorry for the delay. Had to buy a new computer and was busy with helping my grandparents with the farm. I hate pigs so much. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Enjoy the show.**

**Otaku: Che. I hate this website so much right now. Just because I posted a story they didn't agree with, they take away my posting privileges. Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and am becoming annoyed by the fact, so shut it, ya damn lawyers.**

**_-HEHEHE-_**

**Chapter 3: Justice and Epps**

_-Back through the Veil, two days after Harry's trip-_

After Ron was subdued by a very angry Hermione, who was one of the people on Harry's team, she and the rest of the Team brought him in for their beloved commander's death, via Veil. A large funeral was held in his honor, his inner Team and family being the only ones who attended. A beautiful crystal statue of Harry on a marble platform looking serenely, yet sternly down at them was placed in Hogwarts' courtyard. One hand petting a large grim-like dog, the canine standing sentinel at his feet, in his other hand he held his wand loosely with a book on healing, and stretching out toward the sky were impressive dragon wings.

To those who knew him, knew the true meaning behind the statue. It showed how he was serene yet stern, a fierce fighter but who would rather heal then harm, a person who cared for all those that were under his command and in his med bay. The wings symbolizing his powerful animagus form and fierce protectiveness while the Grim is their hope that he was re-united with his lost godfather, who also died via Veil.

The statue was charmed, like most wizard paintings, with their memories of him and his personality. It also had the ability to move and talk, though if something happened he would be able to defend the only place he called home if need be.

In the middle of the courtyard it was placed, where anyone could go to pay their respects and talk to him if they wanted.

On the plaque below his feet, on the base of the platform was written:

**_In honor of _**

**_Harry James Potter-Black_**

**_Man-Who-Conquered_**

**_Defender of Innocents_**

**_Fierce Protector_**

**_Beloved Commander _**

**_Kick-arse Medic_**

**_Loving son, and beloved friend_**

**_We shall miss thee_**

"**_A great man once told me that Death is the next great adventure,_**

**_And I told him he needed to stop eating so many lemon drops." _**

–**_Harry James Potter-Black_**

Many laughed when they read the plaque, something they knew Harry would have loved to see for himself. The Twins were the ones to suggest the quote, something Harry had told them once during the War. They had all agreed he would like it.

After the funeral, Harry's family and some close friends were called to Gringotts for the reading of his Will. Griphook stood in front of the group holding a red crystal ball, the group consisting of Hermione and her husband, Draco Malfoy, along with their son, Ryo; Neville and Luna; The Weasleys minus Ron and Ginny, The Lupin's, Andromeda and surprisingly, Severus Snape.

"Thank you all for coming." Griphook said. "The reading of the Will and Testimony of Harry James Potter-Black shall commence."

Griphook tapped the red crystal ball and it floated in the center of the room, an image of Harry appearing on top of the crystal waving and grinning at them causing many to cry, his voice drifted through the room.

"_I, Harry James Potter-Black, being of sound mind- pffts yeah we can all agree that I'm not that sane but-" He coughed sheepishly. "Any who- and body, well I do have a pretty sound body, do hereby bequeath- okay enough official talk, let's just start giving the damn stuff away already:_

_To Remus Lupin and family: Sorry that I won't be there for Teddy's birthdays and to annoy you into taking a break from work. I leave that to you, Tonks, make sure that stubborn wolf of a husband you have rests or else I will come back and haunt you. I leave you the Black and Potter Manor, with the request that you at least live in one of them with your family, plus Andromeda. And let Hermione use the Potter and Black Libraries when she wishes. I also leave you half the Black Fortune. _

_I leave my godson Teddy Lupin, the Potter Lordship to claim when he comes of age and half the Potter Fortune and estates. I leave Remus, James' and Sirius' school trunks along with the Marauders' Map to give to Teddy when he starts Hogwarts on the condition that he shares it with his younger cousin Ryo when he starts Hogwarts and whoever is the newest Marauders. _

_To Draco Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy nee Granger and Ryo Malfoy: I'm glad we got to be friends; Hermione you saved my neck more times than I can count. Sorry I won't be there for Ryo's birthday. _

_And Draco? You better take care of Hermione or so help me I will haunt you and make your life a bigger hell than I did in life. _

_Any way I leave Draco Malfoy, the Black Lordship and half the Black Fortune and the estates. _

_I leave Hermione, as my second in command you are now the commanding officer of the Unspeakables, I know you will do me proud and I also leave you all my notes on the Veil and permission to use the Black and Potter Libraries. _

_To Ryo, I leave you my Invisibility Cloak, on the condition you share it with your older cousin when you start Hogwarts and whoever is the new Marauders, put it to good use kid but mind your mother. _

_To the Twins: I leave you my third of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, and The Marauders' Prank Journal and my Prank Journal, put it to good use boys but I better not see you two again too soon or there will be Hell to pay, and for Merlin's sake- you two are worse than Remus when it comes to not resting, so remember to take breaks. I also leave you each 10,000 galleons and the Potter Villa in France._

_To the rest of the Weasleys: I leave you each 10,000 galleons. Thanks for accepting me._

_To Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood: I'm glad I knew you two, thanks for always being there Nev and don't ever change Luna. _

_To Neville, I leave the Potter Gardens, I know how much you loved them Nev, and my Herbology Journals. _

_Luna, I leave you my notes about Hidden and Wondrous Creatures, I hope you find them all._

_To Severus Snape: Bet you were surprised when you were asked to attend. I never got ta say this, but thanks for all the times you saved my neck during my school years and all your service during the War, I looked up to you, you were the one constant in my hectic life back then, I saw you as the Uncle I always wish I had instead of the Dursleys. I leave you, my potion journals, 10,000 galleons, Lily's Meadow cottage in Scotland, Lily's school trunk and I ask you to check up on the Terror Twins every now and then to make sure that they are still alive._

_So I said it. So mote it be. I love you guys, good bye."_

There wasn't a dry eye left after the reading of Harry's Will, but what they had received they would give it all up if Harry was just home.

_-Back to Harry-_

Harry was currently chasing Epps yelling after the fleeing Sergeant, "Get back here and take your shots like a man Robert Epps! You're worse than the Twin Terrors! GET BACK HERE!"

"Never!" Epps hollered over his shoulder as he ran into the Rec room with Harry not far behind, "You will never get me with those needles-of-doom!"

The Autobots and soldiers watched the scene before them with amusement as Harry chased Epps around the somewhat large room. Finally, Harry transformed and pinned Epps under a large dragon claw and growled in his face before picking him up in his mouth by his belt and carried him triumphantly out of the Rec room and toward the Med bay.

A few minutes after they left, they heard a screech and a yell of 'Freedom!' as Epps ran past the doorway of the room in only his shirt and shoes grinning and followed by a furious and blushing tomato red Harry waving a pair of pants.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON AND TAKE YOUR SHOTS, ROBERT EPPS!"

"NEVER!"

They couldn't hold it in anymore, everyone started laughing so hard many fell off their seats, though a loud thud was heard as Prowl's processor crashed and Ratchet cursed, causing more laughter.

**_-Can't stop laughing-_**

**Otaku: asdfghjkl;! That was funny as hell.**

**Midnight: -Laughing- I hope you like it, please review. Run Epps Run.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight: I want to make a few things clear before starting this chapter. Michaela didn't ever get a ride from Sam and Miles was the one who went on the whole adventure with him. Also the Cube was only something that was used to store the Allspark and when it was thrust into Megatron's spark chamber, the Allspark entered Sam and the backlash of all that power being released at once killed him. It makes sense in my head. Also the Allspark will slowly be changing Sam, though I don't know how yet. Also Sparklings will appear in the near future once I figure out all the couples and who to pair Miles with. I'm thinking either Barricade (by him switching sides since the War is technically over), The Twins, (maybe) Prowl, or Wheeljack. Not sure yet. ENJOY.**

**Otaku: asdfghjkl;! I can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this –Pouts- But I really wish I could afford the rights to them. One of this days… maybe.**

**_-Really?-_**

**Chapter 4: Sirius Matters and Fury**

Harry sighed again as he stared down into his small glass of whiskey. It had been six months since he came to N.E.S.T and sure everything was great, he was even learning how to help Ratchet work on the other Autobots, except for two things.

1)- No matter what he did, Sergeant Robert Epps didn't notice him. Sure he didn't do anything flamboyant or showy to get the man's attention, but neither was he overly subtle. Heck, even Sam noticed he was interested in Epps and that kid was about as dense as they come. It took him nearly the whole time Harry had been a part of the Team to realize that he was the new Allspark and that he was in love with his 'car'. Miles had figured it out and had been the one to tell Sam. Talk about dense.

2)- Sirius. He looked at the snapshot he had of Sirius in his bottomless bag. It was taken right before the month he 'died' by Remus for Harry. It showed him sitting by the fireplace waving, then changing into Padfoot and jumping around before repeating.

Harry sighed, gazing at the photo. If he had lived when he crossed the Veil, could Sirius have? If he did, was he in this dimension? If he was, where was he? Where did he even start looking?

Right then, Harry could have smacked himself for his stupidity. He was surrounded daily by walking super computers from outer space and had access to the Military's database... then again, if all else failed, there was always Keller. Why in the world did it take him so long to think of that? Well... considering he had been busy with other matters.

But enough dilly-dallying, he had a dog-father to find.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was midnight. He pouted, correction, he had a dog-father to find in the morning. If he didn't get at least six hours of sleep, Ratchet would use him as wench throwing practice. Shuddering at the thought, Harry headed to his room to catch some sleep.

The next day had Harry on a man hunt, but not for Epps like he usually was (Harry swears that when someone mentions 'shots' or 'physical', Epps teleports faster than Skywarp to get away), no he was looking for Keller. The Secretary of Defense was here for the monthly meeting between the human leaders and Autobots. Rumor has it that Keller brought along someone who works with superheroes or something.

Harry didn't really care, he only wanted to know if Keller could help him or not. Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that the meeting should be over by now. Good maybe he can catch him in time.

Walking through the base, Harry caught sight of Keller walking off and talking with a tall black man as the other man looked around with a stern expression. Kinda reminded Harry of Prowl.

"Mr. Keller!" Harry called out, causing both men to turn around as he ran toward them, Harry stopped panting softly.

"Oh Mr. Potter, how are you?" Keller asked, as the other man looked Harry over with a slight frown, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at the him.

"Please call me Harry, sir." Harry replied, turning his attention back to Keller. "Mr. Potter makes me think that I did something wrong. And I am fine, sir."

"Very well, Harry. What did you want?" Keller questioned, a little curious.

It was answered with little hesitation. "I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

"I believe Mr. Epps ran toward the Rec Room when he saw you coming this way." Keller grinned.

Harry sulked inwardly, honestly- his check-ups weren't that bad, before laughing. "No sir, that's not who I'm talking about. Though thank you for telling me, maybe now I can finally give him his shots."

"Good luck with that, son." Keller chuckled.

"Sir." the other man cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but could you please introduce us?"

"Oh yes, Harry this is Nick Fury." Keller said, introducing the man. "He is starting up a little project called the Avengers and wished to meet with Optimus. Nick, this is Harry Potter, our resident dimensional traveler and wizard who I was telling you about."

"Pleasure to meet you." Fury shook Harry's hand.

Harry nodded and smiled politely, "You as well."

"So Harry who is it that you need help finding?" Keller asked.

"You see, before I fell through the Veil, someone else did when I was fifteen. Someone that I cared about a lot. So I thought if I survived and came to this dimension what if he did to? I was wondering if you could help me find him, the man in the picture." Harry said, not bothering to hide his concern, and showing the picture of Sirius. "My godfather, Sirius Black."

Keller took the picture and looked at it before handing it to Fury, "I'm not sure if I can Harry."

"Though I might. S.H.I.E.L.D can find anyone, so I may be able to help with that." Fury said before smirking, "IF you do something for me."

Keller rolled his eyes in exasperation, already knowing where this was going as Harry asked, "What?"

"Join the Avengers." Fury replied. "We could use someone with your medical background and experience."

"I might but I can't leave NEST without their CMO." Harry crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Just think about it." Fury chuckled, walking away as Keller shook his head.

**_-Uh OH-_**

**Midnight: SO should Harry join the Avengers? Join and leave NEST? Join but stay at NEST? Don't Join? Tell me what you think. **

**Otaku: -Faints dramatically- My heart, be still.**

**Midnight: -raises eyebrow at Otaku and shakes head- Drama queen. Review Please. –pokes Otaku with a stick- Though if he does join the Avenger even partially –stage whisper- much jealousy shall come from Epps because of a certain tin man womanizer and others. Hehehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight: Sorry it took so long, been extremely busy. Also, I had it half written last week when I lost the note book and had ta start over. Plus it's been extremely hot where I live.**

**Otaku: I don't think the readers mind much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this at all.**

_**-Line Break-**_

**Chapter 5: The Decision**

Harry sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. With the Fallen dead and Megatron in hiding, there hadn't been any major fights between the 'Bots and 'Cons. The only notable thing that happened was Miles finding Barricade in stasis lock a little ways from Mission City. Apparently Mr. Dorito hadn't liked the fact that Barry wouldn't bow down to him and had fucked up the already injured police car. Most shocking thing was that he was Prowl's younger brother, who had been kidnapped as a sparkling when their home city was attacked by Cons. The reunion between the two brother's was heartwarming, well, after Prowl was rebooted from crashing again.

After the others, being weary of the Ex-con for a while, they began to warm up to him- especially after Miles claimed him as his own and Harry had backed him up. During his time at NEST, Harry had become close to the two civilians staying at base and had taken them under his wing, claiming them as his 'little nestlings'.

Epps and Will found it funny that Harry considered them his nestlings and took to calling him 'Mama Dragon'. Sam would blush when it was mentioned, but didn't seem like he minded, while Miles just shrugged and grinned. Though, Sam still hated the day his mom, Judy, and Harry had meet. Those two were as thick as thieves now and gossiped like old busy bodies when alone together.

They soon got Miles' mom, Erica, to join them and became known as the 'Unholy Trinity' among those at NEST. The soldiers there learned early that you don't mess with a Dragon's nestlings, or Mama Bear's (Erica) and Mother Lion's (Judy) cubs. Though most of the Autobots found the human soldiers and staffs fear of the three petite humans amusing until the major Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, thought it would be okay pranking Miles and Sam while Judy, Erica and Harry were all three on base.

They soon learned to fear someone more than Ratchet the Hatchet. Ratchet and his sparkmate, Ironhide, preened whenever they witnessed Ratchet's charge strike fear into the others like a Carrier would when their Sparkling did something amazing.

But back to the matter at hand, Harry didn't know what to do. He had thought over the offer Fury had gave him and thought he might take it but he didn't know if the others would agree with him being apart of the Avengers, even if it was part time.

Ratchet looked worriedly at his charge, who he saw as his sparkling, when Harry sighed for the fifty-second time that today. Sighing himself, Ratchet picked up his human and brought him eye-level so that he could speak to him face to face, "What troubles you, young one?" He questioned, voice low.

Harry bit his lip nervously, before looking up into Ratchet's optics. "I don't know what to do Ratchet."

"About what?"

Harry began to explaining to Ratchet the offer Nick Fury gave him and why, "So should I, though I won't be leaving NEST permanently just whenever the Avengers need me. I just feel like I'm needed there as well as here and with the Fallen gone and Megatron sulking somewhere, there isn't much need for me here right now. What should I do?"

Ratchet smiled at his charge, "Trust your spark, young one. It will never lead you wrong. Just be sure to tell us before you leave, I'm sure Miles and Sam would want to throw a going away party for their favorite 'Uncle'."

Fortunately, that seemed to bring a grin to the Wizards' face. "Thanks Ratchet." Harry breathed out in relief, laughter flooding through him as he smiled. "Though I should tell Optimus and Keller my decision first. Then Judy and Erica."

"What about Epps?" Ratchet asked curious how his 'son's' love interest would take the news, frowning when Harry seemed to deflate. "What's wrong?"

"He's been avoiding me, at first I thought it was because I was trying to give him his shots but now I don't know. I didn't make any moves on him to make him uncomfortable or did anything more than flirt with him. And for the past two weeks he has been avoiding me." Harry explained, a slight frown tilting his lips.

Ratchet shook his head. "Give him time sweet spark, he'll come around. Maybe you being gone will finally make him notice."

Harry shook his head, murmuring out a faint, "Maybe."

Harry told Keller first and the man agreed that it would be the right thing for him to do if he thought he was needed, then he told Optimus. The leader of the Autobots believed that he was doing the right thing even though he was leaving the safety of NEST, Harry reassured him that he would be back and he would stay safe.

Telling Judy and Erica was harder than he expected but afterwards, he wondered why he worried so much about it. They both made him promise that he would stay safe and write them and visit often, and they promised to keep NEST in shape for him and to make sure that the two boys would stay out of trouble.

Miles and Sam hugged him and told him he wasn't leaving until they got to throw a good bye party for him, even when he told them he would be back. Though Epps reaction surprised him.

Harry was almost finished packing even though he wasn't leaving until tomorrow evening to meet the rest of the Avengers on SHEILD's helicarrier in New York when he was startled by the door to his room at NEST being flung opened by Epps.

"You're leaving?" Epps stated more than questioned, looking angry and hurt, though Harry didn't know why he should be angry or hurt when it was Harry leaving.

"Yes, though I will come back." Harry replied evasively, folding a shirt.

"You were going to leave without telling me?"

At this, Harry growled, throwing the folded shirt onto the bed in frustration. "Every time I've tried to talk to you, you avoid me. It's been like that for the past two weeks." He retorted, eyebrows furrowing cutely.

There was a silence. "...I wasn't avoiding you." Was Epps' rather... lame response.

"Then what were you doing?" Harry shouted, spinning to glare at the soldier man. "The minute I came into the same room as you, you would run off or hide! If that isn't avoiding, tell me what damn well is?"

"Harry." Epps sighed as he watched tears gather in the medics eyes, he wrapped his arms around the wizard and pulled him into a hug. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I was being an idiot. I was thinking and I didn't mean to avoid you. Please forgive me."

"I thought I did something to make you mad." Harry admitted leaning into Epps resting his head on Epps' shoulder. "I don't forgive you, you bloody idiot." But even as he said that, he nuzzled a strong neck, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry." Epps said again, pulling back to look into Harry's eyes. "If I ever act like an idiot again I give you full permission to chunk a fireball at me."

"I will, mister." Harry said, trying to glare, but failing epically, wiping his eyes chuckling. "Look at me, I'm turning into a bloody girl."

Epps chuckled. "Don't let Judy or Erica hear you say that."

"They would skin me alive." Harry muttered, smiling up at Epps before they both blushed, realizing how close they were and quickly pulled apart chuckling embarrassedly.

'Gods I want to kiss him.' Epps thought as he watched the flustered wizard turn around and finish packing, unknowingly thinking the same thing as Harry.

"I'm coming with you." Epps blurted out awkwardly, rubbing his neck and taking Harry by surprise.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you." Epps repeated. "Someone's gotta watch your back while you're off-base and I'm sure Optimus and Keller would agree with me." Soldier man smirked, raising an eyebrow at Harry's gobsmacked expression. "Ratchet and Ironhide too."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Harry bit out, putting his hands on his hips. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I don't doubt that one bit, but you do need backup in case of anything." Epps shot back, smirk growing when Harry threw up his hands in frustration.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Epps replied, grinning wickedly as Harry shook his head. "So you better not even try."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Go pack and tell Optimus and Will." Harry growled playfully, shooing Epps out of his room. "I'll call Fury and clear it with him. Be sure to wear your suit to the meeting."

Harry shook his head before fishing out his cell, pressing and holding four. "Hullo Fury."

"_Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"_

"A friend of mine wishes to come with me to the meeting," Was the unhesitating answer. "I wondered if it was all right." Though Harry doubted they could do anything if Soldier man decided he would go. "He's part of NEST."

"_Who is it?"_

"Sergeant Robert Epps." Harry said. "He wishes to act as my bodyguard just in case, because, you know- even though the Decepticons have been laying low, you never know."

"_Hmm, very well. He may come, see you tomorrow Potter."_

Harry grinned, all teeth. "Thank you sir, have a good day."

Hanging up the phone, Harry returned to packing.

The next day after the party and many tearful goodbyes, Harry and Epps headed to New York by helicopter where they were met by Nick Fury and Agent Barton at the landing pad. In which they got into another helicopter that would take them to the Helicarrier.

"Mr. Potter, Sergeant Epps, it's nice to see you again." Fury greeted before introducing the dirty blonde haired man sitting beside him who was carrying a bow and arrows. "I would like you to meet SHIELD Agent Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, Barton this is NEST CMO Harry James Potter and NEST Sergeant Robert Epps."

"Nice to meet you." Clint replied, shaking their hands firmly in a calloused palm.

"Likewise, call me Epps." Epps smirked.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry grinned.

"So which one of you is joining the Avengers?" Clint asked.

"I am." Harry frowned, sending Soldier man a small glare. "He insisted on coming, claiming that I would need a bodyguard. When he knows full well I can take care of myself."

"I know." Was Epps' rather careless shrug, ignoring the glare he received. "But it doesn't hurt having backup in case."

"Smart." Clint said, though he was surprised that the petite man was joining the Avengers, but he figured Fury had a reason plus it wouldn't hurt to have a medic on the team.

"We're here." Fury interrupted as they docked the Helicarrier.

The Wizard looked around in interest as they walked toward the meeting room; it was interesting and very high tech. When they reached the room, Harry shifted nervously hoping he would get along with his new comrades.

_**-Line Break-**_

**Midnight: Sorry if it's short. Harry will be meeting the rest of the team later. Please note that I haven't watched the Avengers movie so I'm winging it and using Wiki. Also Loki is good and never joined the Other. They got someone else to get to open a portal to Earth. I've decided that the pairings are this; (Dom/Sub) Epps/Harry, side pairings are: Loki/Tony, and possible Thor/Steve or Steve/Banner. **

**Otaku: I watched it~ The movie I mean. And can you just hear the fans groaning in disappointment at the denial of Harem/Harry. [Personally, I'd love a Stark/Epps/Harry. Watching Epps and Stark fight over the Wizard would've been amusing, to say the least]**

**Midnight: Also there is a surprise at the end of next chapter. Please review. Reviews help me write stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight: Sorry it took so long, but I was having a lot of writer's block. Plus no one wanted to work with me and I had lost my muse but it's back. HEHEHEHE.**

**Otaku: Great! Let's get this party started, right!**

**Disclaimer: -cries dramatically- I don't own any of this.**

**Pairings: Epps/Harry Frost/Iron (Tony/Loki)**

**Midnight: Okay those two are the only pairings I could come up with. So tell me who you want me to put the others with. Especially who you want Sirius with and whether he should be dom or sub.**

**Otaku: Nyu! What happened to the Harry/Epps/Tony sammich? -hides in a hole, crying-**

**Midnight: -shrugs- Sorry I tried but Loki was like 'Hell's no' and Epps threatened to burn my Yaoi collection. Though I might write a one-shot if I feel like it.**

**_-WOOF-_**

**Chapter 6: WHAT!**

Harry stared in wonder at the people across from him and Epps. It's not every day you got to meet two Norse gods, a man in an flying iron suit, a super soldier, a Robin Hood assassin, a Russian spy, and a scientist that turned big and green.

It's seems that meeting a dimension-traveling wizard was new to them too.

"Magic?" Tony Stark asked, raising an eyebrow at the shorter man, thinking, _'Finally! Someone shorter than me and Bruce!'_

Harry had just got done explaining to his new Team about who he was and how he came to be here. He hasn't even informed them yet about the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Yes magic." Harry replied with a sigh as Epps snickered beside him. Both was reminded of Will and Ironhide.

"Doesn't exist." Tony stated crossing his arms and staring at Harry defiantly challenging him to prove him wrong.

Definitely like Will and Ironhide. Harry sighed and looked at the other hand before waving a hand at the two Norse gods sitting beside Tony. "You have two Norse gods, one of which uses magic, and you still don't believe me?"

"Yes, because their magic is just a different type of science." Tony stated making Harry roll his eyes as Epps chuckled at his friends expanse.

Harry, after shooting Epps a glare, replied, "My magic is different than theirs and I don't know much wand less magic thanks to the fact that my wand was destroyed when I came to this dimension. But I'll give it a whirl."

Concentrating on the table, Harry waved his hand and it turned into a moving metal dog that looked very table-ish. Harry panted slightly pale with how much that took out of him. With another wave, it turned back into a table. Harry was leaning against Epps trying to catch his breath as the sergeant looked at him in worry. He was not expecting that to take so much out of him.

"You alright, Harry?" Epps asked worriedly, steadying the slightly swaying wizard.

"Yeah, didn't expect it to take so much out of me. Trust me, transfiguration is much easier with a wand." Harry panted catching his breath. "I'm just glad that my animagus forms doesn't take that much magic to switch between forms. Or else I wouldn't be able to switch to my battle form."

You see during the War, Harry had discovered two in-between animagus form that only the most skilled animagus could transform into because they were very difficult forms to master. They were called the Battle Forms: the first was a humanoid form that combined the animal and human but was mainly human; that form was for speed mainly during a battle, the second was a centaur humanoid form that was only available for those with large animagus forms, it was the combination of human and animal with the humanoid torso coming from where the neck would be, but it was mainly anamorphic; that form was for power mainly during battle. In both form you could use your; animagus' forms natural abilities, and magic if it was a magical animal.

"That's good, 'cause it would be very bad if you could only turn into a large fire breathing dragon." Epps chuckled making Harry hit him lightly on the chest and mutter, 'Shush you.'

"Dragon?" Bruce asked looking slightly awed.

"Yeah, I can turn into a dragon and two dragoniod forms that I use in battle," Harry explained grinning predatorily, "It's one of the reasons I'm called Bonesetter and Flamethrower."

"Bonesetter?/Flamethrower?" Clint and Tony asked at the same time.

"Don't forget Mama Dragon." Epps pointed out earning a glare and blush from Harry and a quizzical look from the Avengers. "He treats his patients; Sam, and Miles, like his nestlings. He even called Sam and Miles his nestlings when he first meet them."

Harry blushed and shrugged muttering, "Shadow claimed them as his nestlings."

"Also he's called Flamethrower cause he literally throws balls of fire at you if you are in his med bay and not seriously injured or if you anger him." Epps stated sagely with a nod.

Tony snorted. "Speaking from experience?"

"Yes he is." Harry answered, smiling evilly turning to Epps, who gulped.

Loki chuckled as he watched the larger man back away slowly from the small mortal and try to hide behind Fury, turning to the interesting human wizard. "I think I like you." He mused as if it was something new.

"Why thank you." Harry grinned raising an eyebrow. "So... ever thought about being a medic?"

"No, why?" Loki asked puzzled.

"Because medics are a soldiers worse nightmare." Harry stated, grinning angelically as the military personal in the room shuddered and silently agreed with the man, "All fear the medic."

"True that." Epps muttered.

"Really?" Loki said. "Then you must teach me the art of medicine sometime."

Tony looked at his lover in horror; the thought of his _sweet_ little submissive becoming a medic was horrifying.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Harry said as he shook hands with Loki.

"Yes a very beautiful friendship." Loki chuckled as Thor shook his head and smiled, glad his brother was making a friend.

Before Harry could say anything, his communicator rung; _don't worry, nothing will explode... I hope. _Flipping open the communicator, Harry raised an eyebrow at a rather sheepish/guilty looking Wheeljack on the screen.

"_Hey Harry."_

"'Jack? Why did you call? Everything is fine at NEST, isn't it?" Harry asked as Epps looked over his shoulder curiously at the nervous Autobot scientist.

"_Umm, yeah everything's fine, just stellar. Umm, Ratchet wanted to tell you-" _

He was cut off by a wench hitting him upside the head from where it was thrown off screen followed by a gruff voice-

"It was your fault, you tell my sparkling."

_"Ouch, okay. I'll tell him."_

Harry frowned, "Tell me what?"

"_Umm, well you see, there was a lab accident."_

Harry asked alarmed, "Was any one hurt?"

"_Not hurt per say."_

"What happened Wheeljack?" Harry growled, sounding surprisingly animalistic.

"_SamandMileswereinmylabwhenth erewasanexplosionandwereturn edintoAutobots!"_

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Care to repeat that slower Jack?"

"_Umm, Sam and Miles were in my lab when there was an explosion and were turned into Autobots."_

"**What!" **Harry shouted literally breathing fire, **"What the hell do you mean my nestlings were turned into Autobots!"**

"_Here just look for yourself."_

The screen turned and standing in front of it were two sheepish looking newly turned robots. One was a Grounder similar to Bumblebee but smaller and slimmer with a dark blue paint job and white flames on his arms and legs and he had bright blue optics.

Standing next to him was a small and slim Seeker that was slightly taller than the Grounder with large bird-like wings, instead of stiff triangular wings like Starscream's, and was pure black with dark green markings on his torso and wings and high-heeled boot-like peds and he had bright blue optics.

They grinned and waved saying at the same time, _"Hey Uncle Harry."_

"Oh my." Harry whispered, feeling faint. "My poor nestlings, don't worry, when I come back to visit soon, Uncle Harry will teach that idiot Wheeljack to be more careful. But I have to say you two a simply marvelous. What are your designations?"

"_Don't know yet, gotta think of them. Though Ironhide wants to call Miles Hellion. Mm, that's not the only news though."_

"Samuel you better stop beating around the bush." Harry sighed.

"_What Sam's trying to say is that we are both with sparklings because Bumblebee and Barricade jumped us the minute they saw our new bodies."_

"**Put them on right now."** Harry growled.

Miles dragged two very scared and sheepish looking Bots in front of the screen, who cowered at the look they were given from the overprotective dragon.

"What is this I hear about you sparking my two nephews right after they received new bodies?" Harry asked calmly a deadly look in his eyes.

"_Instinct?"_

"When I get back there I am welding you two dumbafts together and turning you into slagging toasters, now get my Carrier on. Don't think I'm going to go lightly on you two."

The two scared Bots nodded franticly before fetching a very amused looking Ratchet who had a evil look in his optics.

"I give you full permission to torment those two for what they did to my nephews." Harry said causing Ratchet to cackle evilly and purr, _'With pleasure.'_

"_How are you doing, sweet spark?"_

"Fine, Carrier. How have you been?"

"_Just fine. Though Sam and Miles aren't the only ones sparked. I am with sparkling." _There was a thud off screen as Ironhide crashed and Jazz laughed his aft off.

"Smooth, Carrier. But I'm glad now I have a younger sibling to spoil soon."

"_I'm glad now get back to your meeting sweet spark. Have fun."_

Closing the communicator, Harry looked sheepishly at the quizzical looks he was receiving from the Avengers. Rubbing the back of his head, he asked, "Did I mention there are 50 foot robots hidden as vehicles living on Earth and having huge death matches between two factions?"

**"****WHAT?!"** The Avengers shouted as Fury chuckled and Epps shook his head at his friend.

"Guess not."

**_-HOWL-_**

**Otaku: Oh gods Harry. Why?**

**Midnight: HEHEHE, so what did you think. Also suggest what you think Sam and Miles' Autobots names should be and the ones I like I'll put on a poll for everyone to vote on. So please REVIEW!**

**Otaku: -Pictures Loki as being sweet and innocent- I didn't think that was possible.**

**Midnight: -nods- I didn't think it was either but I think Tony is delusional when it comes to Loki. –shrugs-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight: Just wanted to make a few things clear before I start this show: **

**1) The grounder is Sam and the Seeker is Miles.**

**2) These are the Movie-verse with elements of G1. **

**e.g. Such as how Soundwave looks and the rest mentioned in this chapter. **

**3) Harry isn't super powered. Also the Phoenix feather is just another feather that can't do anything or be used as a wand. If it could, it would defeat the purpose of keeping Harry from being too Mary-sue. **

**Also here, is a list of the things Harry can do; **

**Cleaning spells (since these are fairly easy to do wandless), most of the healing spells (since he knows a lot about muggle medicine and is a certified muggle doctor and magic healer), apparate short distances (nothing too far away because it would need a wand to concentrate), and his Animagus form which comes with its own benefits considering it is a magical animal instead of a normal animal thus changing his human form slightly and having its own magic (examples of the changes are him being able to breath/throw fire while human and extra strong senses). **

**Those are Harry's powers. **

**Otaku: -Whistles- I'd love to be Harry right about now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Crossovers: Harry Potter/Transformers/Avengers/Ultimate Spiderman**

**Pairings: (eventually) Epps/Harry, Tony/Loki, Male/Sirius/Male other pairings will depend.**

**Midnight: Yes, I put Ultimate Spiderman into the mix because I like the show and just couldn't resist the urge to have Spidey be introduced to Harry. Hehehee, plus I'm insane. Also Sirius will be in a threesome and I have posted a poll on my account to see who he will be with so please vote on poll. Also I stole Enchantress from the animated Avengers to use as the villain instead of Loki.**

**Otaku: Enchant yourself. **

**_-Insanity, thy name is Harry-_**

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

Harry spent an hour explaining the fact that- Yes. There were giant alien robots on Earth. Yes, they disguised themselves as vehicles and other machines (such as Dewbot); No, Tony could not have one as a pet; Yes, Harry would take them to NEST on his next visit; And yes, even though they say they are Mechs (male), the species are genderless, therefore they can carry Sparklings (babies) even though they are Mechs (the Mechs who do so, are called Carriers and the ones who co-created the Sparkling are Sires). He was quiet ready to take a long nap and have a strong drink (preferably Fire whiskey if he had any).

After the meeting, Harry grinned sweetly at the Avengers before saying, "Now that this meeting is over, I want you to report into my Med Bay now." His smile turned downright evil. "That also means you two- Nick, Phil."

Epps tried to sneak away but was caught; Harry gripped his ear in a surprisingly (not) strong grip and began to drag him to the Med Bay calling over his shoulder, "That's an order, gentlemen and lady."

Fury sighed, "You heard the man, let's go." He smirked at the incredulous looks he received. _Fury _**_never_**_ orders_. "Trust me, Harry mad, it makes Banner's Other Guy seem like a defenseless puppy."

The others gulped (except Loki who grinned) and followed after the commander, tracking the sounds of Epps' protests.

_-Scene breaks-_

After finally giving Epps his shots, Harry began to give the Avengers their physicals and shots (if needed).

Surprisingly, Bruce's physical went well and Harry was surprised (and pleased) to note that he was up to date on all his shots... unlike the rest of the Avengers (which caused Harry to shake his head and mutter about throwing fireballs at dunderheads) especially Thor and Loki, whom had never had a shot before (or physical).

Tony was a little reluctant to let Harry look at the Arc (which Harry could understand considering the thing was IN HIS CHEST) but after a stern look from both Loki and Harry, the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist... let him. Everything was fine, though Tony was given a stern lecture about binge drinking and not eating. (He now had a healthy respect for medics and learned a few creative cuss words. As well as a burnt spot on his pants.)

Steve's physical went well as well, though he was a little nervous about the multiple shots he had to get.

Natasha and Clint got a clean bill of health and a lollipop as a joke for not giving Harry any trouble (he gave Tony, Epps, Bruce and Steve one as well to be fair, it had nothing to do with the fact that Tony wouldn't stop giving him the puppy eyes).

Loki had been observing and helping Harry throughout the checkups, fascinated by the medical procedures and asking questions. Harry figured the god would make a good medic given the chance. Loki also got a sucker for good behavior from Harry and a snog from Tony.

Thor, surprisingly enough, was really afraid of needles (he tried to hide behind Bruce then a file cabinet) and considering the fact that he was a powerful god, it was rather mind boggling (not to mention funny). After Harry finally gave the sulking god (Loki and Steve had to hold him still) his shots, Harry gave him a supreme lollipop to cheer him up. It made Harry think kicked a puppy; a big super powered puppy.

Harry chuckled when Fury looked at him expectantly after the shots, smirking when he gave the commander a lollipop and laughing when he saw an agent stop and stare at Fury walking out of the Med Bay with a lollipop in his mouth (until Fury snapped at him).

Phil chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he left the Med Bay with a lollipop.

Harry stared at his little expandable hip pouch in wonder, one of these days he would figure out what was all in his pouch, he just wasn't crazy enough yet to do so.

The battle with Enchantress and the invasion of the Chitauri the following 2 months kept Harry busy. Trying to keep the Avengers alive and heal Phil after the Enchantress decided to stab a hole through him with a dagger did that to you some days. Man, did that give him a scare though. He was immensely glad Epps had gone back to NEST before the battles began, Harry had no intention of seeing the self-sacrificing soldier hurt. Plus he did do a number on that bitch with the help of the Hulk (oddly enough the Hulk doesn't mind Harry).

Tony scared him and Loki half to death when he decided to throw a nuke through the portal and nearly died (if the Hulk hadn't have caught him he would have). He and Phil got an earful from Harry once they woke up. Afterwards, they all went out to shawarma to celebrate and relax. Harry was glad SHIELD had given him a codename already instead of letting the public decide (really Dragon Man? Some people have no imagination. Though SHIELD was only slightly better if a little lame with the title Drakon. Harry wondered if they got it from that cartoon about a crime fighting babysitter.)

As promised, Harry took the Avengers to meet the Autobots and the rest of NEST. Tony and Bruce geeked out upon meeting them much to the amusement of the others (it was a very manly geek out according to Tony. _Yes, squealing like a fan girl is very manly Tony_). They also learned a few interesting things about a few Decepticons they had captured: Megatron, the Trine, and Soundwave (plus his Cassecticons).

It turned out that there was a corrupted code integrated throughout the coding of these once peaceful Mechs that had been created by the Fallen and that had started to break down since the Fallen was dead. (Though not all the Decepticons were like this, some were truly evil glitches like Shockwave.) It explained why the Seekers were so insane; the corrupted code was conflicting with the Protector programing thus driving them insane. None of the Seekers remembered what happened over the years after the virus had infected their systems.

Starscream was devastated to learn that he looked like, as Harry had delicately put it, 'a deranged humanoid Doritos chip'. This caused him and his Trine changed their Alt modes and returned to their original paint jobs (what they look like in G1). They also, upon seeing Sam, Miles, and Ratchet, went into Protector Mode and would follow the Carriers around to make sure no harm came to them.

Once the virus was fully out of Megatron's system, the former leader of the Decepticons told Optimus of how he had went to confront the Fallen upon finding out about his mentor's plans and was infected with the pre-mature virus and about having to watch in horror as his body destroyed all he had worked for. Turns out, Soundwave was an Autobot spy sent to infiltrate the Decepticon army only to get infected with the virus by a traitor he couldn't remember, that had ambushed him when he went to report to his superior officer.

Luckily, his Cassecticons had not been infected and had continued to pass on vital information though they too weren't sure who the traitor was. Blaster was relieved to have his older brother back when he and the new arrivals; Red Alert, First Aid, Preceptor, and Skyfire had landed on Earth (the NEST humans were very surprised to learn that Preceptor was Prowl and Jazz's sparkling and that he was bonded to the major Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, whom are Ironhide and Ratchet's kids. This left Harry happy 'because he now had three elder brothers and a lil sibling. Though everyone kinda freaked when they learned Red Alert was Wheeljack and First Aid's kid.).

NEST laughed as they watched Soundwave set out to court a very shy Starscream (who knew he was a shy scientist before?) and watch as the Seeker would hide from the telepath within Wheeljack's lab. Many were surprised, but not Harry who had a hunch, that Optimus and Megatron were bond-mates. Sam teased Bumblebee about having the fierce Decepticon leader as his step-dad.

They were placing bets on when Screamer would go out with Wave; Rumble being the one who started the betting pool.

Harry had kept his promise and had tortured Bumblebee and Barricade with the help of Skywarp and Ratchet plus the rest of the 'Unholy Trinity' and Loki. The two bots soon learned never to anger a Mama Dragon who is friends with 4 pranksters and the prankster God himself. The Twins, both sets, had bowed at his feet and begged to be taught as well as took notes.

Prowl had crashed twice when he saw this and swiftly through both sets of Twins into the brig to discourage them. (Like that did any good.)

Harry was now communing from SHIELD and NEST with ease and the help of the mini-warping device Wheeljack had made to mimic Skywarp's talent. (Harry still has a grudge against Wheeljack for all the adventures the faulty prototype of the device had taken him on. He shuddered as he remembered them.) He still searched for Sirius in his down time and got reports from Ratchet about his nephews. (Turns out Transformers gestation period was around one Earth year. The two still had around 9 months to go.)

He also changed up his outfit a bit; instead of wearing his trench coat all, the time he now wore a sleeveless lab coat saving his trench coat for when he was out in the field (he also wore a face mask when he was in human form and fighting to save his identity. He liked going to a store and not getting mobbed thank you very much).

_-Scene break-_

_**1 month later- Two weeks before Harry's 28**__**th**__** Birthday**_

Fury lead the new Team he had assembled through SHIELD Headquarters with Agent Coulson hoping that this new Team would be as good as the previous Avengers were and still are. Absently, he wondered if Harry was at Headquarters or if he was still at NEST. And, as they walked toward the Med Bay, he received an answer as Harry stepped through the Bay doors- nose in a file and started making his way toward them.

"Doctor Potter, just the person I was hoping to see." Fury stated with a slightly evil grin making Harry stop and blink as Phil shook his head.

"Yes, Director Fury?" Harry asked adjusting his glasses slightly (he didn't need them but they were apart of who he was).

"I wanted to introduce you to the Young Avengers, the new Team I was telling you about." It was starting to sound like an infomercial. " This team is one that fights crime in Manhattan as part of their training." He paused. "And, seeing as you are a part of the original Avengers." Fury said before turning to the puzzled teens as Harry shared a look with Phil. "Kids, I would like you to meet Doctor Harry Potter, CMO of NEST and SHIELD, though you may know him as Drakon."

"Though the Med Bay, I am known as Bonesetter." Harry chuckled as the teens looked at him in disbelief.

"You're Drakon?" Spiderman asked in awe.

"Yes and _you_ are Spiderman. I hear a lot about you escapades in the Bugle." Harry replied. "Nice work kiddo, you remind me of when I was your age."

Their civil conversation was interrupted by a not so civil tone. "No way are you the Drakon." White Tiger growled, crossing her arms. "You're barely taller than me."

Harry raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and handing the file to Phil. Transforming into his Speed Battle Form, which stood around ten feet, Harry growled out an amused, "_How about now?"_

"Wow that is so cool!" Nova exclaimed as Harry transformed back.

"Indeed. It is very amazing." Iron Fist agreed as Power Man nodded.

Harry chuckled. "Glad you think so because you will be seeing my full form if you five don't report into my Med Bay now."

The teens gulped and scrambled towards the Med Bay, as the three adults chuckled. Harry turned to Phil and asked, "So how's life as a Principle?"

"Not bad, if hectic." Phil replied.

"Harry." Fury called. "I do have another reason for looking for you."

"Yes?"

"We found him."

_-Scene Break-_

_**Somewhere in Manhattan-**_

A dark haired, gray eyed man looked up from his spot behind the counter as the bell above the shop door rung and two men walked in.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes?"

"We are from SHIELD please come with us."

"Why should I?"

"Your godson wished us to find you."

"Harry?!"

**_-Boom goes the dynamite-_**

**Midnight: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me.**

**Otaku: Yes yes. Do so, stupid immature audience. -Is emulating Flan from KHR-.**

**Midnight: Also review and tell me if I should write an Omake about Harry's adventures via the Warp device.**

**Otaku: It's amusing.**

**Midnight: Oh yeah, before I forget, the names suggested for Sam and Miles so far are Hellion (Miles), ShadowStorm (Sam or Miles) and NightFlare (Sam or Miles). Please suggest more names for them. Remember Sam is the Grounder and Miles is the Seeker.**

**-edit-**

**Midinight: Don't worry guys I'm working on the next chapter just having some trouble with my muses and writers block so sorry for the slow updates. Also the winner for the name poll's are. Sam's new name is Rapidfire (was surprised by how many votes that one got) and Miles (kind of now surprised) is Hellion.**

**Working on the Omake for the Warp device adventures those will be posted as a seperate story.**


End file.
